justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Am the Best
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |dlc = Classic October 24, 2019 ( ) |difficulty = Hard (Classic)https://www.instagram.com/p/B1bwokACcEG/ Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic)https://prntscr.com/pe3tor Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 1 (Extreme Version) |dg = / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Classic / /Jade (Bar) Extreme Version (Bar) |gc = Classic / /Screamin' Green Extreme Version |lc = Classic Extreme Version |pictos = 109 (Classic) 260 (Extreme Version) |dura = 3:27 |nowc = IAmTheBest IAmTheBestALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Delphine Lemaitre |perf = Classic Cassandra Markopoulos (P1/P3) Ines Vandamme (P2) |from = EP }}"I Am the Best" (stylized in-game as "I Am The Best ( )")https://www.instagram.com/p/B1bwokACcEG/ by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a trio of women. They all have purple aura-like outlines. P1/P3 P1/P3 are women with bright red hair styled in cat ears with a long braid. They are wearing golden cat masks. They are also wearing golden chokers, golden elbow-pads and shields on their right arms, golden shoulder pads in their right shoulders, golden bracelets in their right wrists, cropped golden armors, pairs of green leggings with a black and golden belts, golden-knee pads on their right legs, and pairs of golden heels with curved, golden wings. P2 P2 is a woman with purple braided shoulder-length hair. She wears a black helmet with curved wings, golden sunglasses, golden chest armor that covers her left arm, a golden bangle on her right wrist, a green fur coat worn in her right arm, black shorts with a golden chain across it, red knee-high socks, golden knee pads, black shin pads with pointy, golden wings and golden heels with curved, golden wings. Iamthebest_coach_1.png|P1/P3 Iamthebest_coach_2.png|P2 Extreme Version The coach is a man with black braided hair and one-piece sunglasses. He has a pink stripe in his hair. He wears a gold headpiece with antlers on the side and a pair of small wings in the middle. He wears a green cape that goes over his left shoulder. Background Classic The background sets in a futuristic city with white skyscrapers and platforms with golden designs. It also features clones of P1 and P3 with their outfits in golden color palette. Gray and golden airships styled like winged lions can be seen flying above the clones. The sky is orange in the chorus while blue in the verses. During the verses, the white platform that the coaches are on rapidly drives forward. It features more platforms, this time in gold and white scheme with feline heads, with clones of P1/P3. The platform arrives in a white terminal, which is lined up with golden statues of winged felines and more clones of P1/P3. During the pre-chorus, the background is covered by black, metallic wings. Some of the feathers light up in gold. Extreme Version Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Both Gold Moves: Put your hand over your mouth as if you are shocked while the other hand is on your hip and your legs are separated. Iamthebest_gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Iamthebest_gm.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Extreme Version Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Must Dance 2020 *K-Pop *Passport In A Playlist *All Songs F-J Trivia General *''I Am the Best'' is the tenth Korean song in the series. *Unlike other K-Pop songs in the series, the title in-game shows both the English and Korean titles. Classic *Details of an I Am the Best avatar were found on the information page of on the PlayStation website. *A screenshot of the gameplay was leaked in a promotional picture of the game. *The routine uses moves from the official choreography. *All the coaches appear in the background of Skibidi. *All the coaches appear in the Celebration trailer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzx5BdEgzxk Extreme Version *The background was used in the thumbnail for the international versions of the Gamescom songlist video. Gallery Game Files Iamthebest cover generic.jpg|''I Am The Best ( )'' Iamthebestalt cover generic.png|''I Am The Best ( )'' (Extreme Version) Iamthebest cover albumcoach.png| album coach Iamthebestalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Iamthebest_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) IAmTheBest 1093.png|P1/P3 s avatar IAmTheBest 1092.png|P2 s avatar Iamthebest p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar IAmTheBestALT 1249.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Iamthebestalt gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Extreme Version) IAmTheBest_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots Iamthebest_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Iamthebestalt_jd2020_menu.png|Extreme Version in the menu Iamthebestalt_jd2020_load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version) Iamthebestalt_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) Iamthebest_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Iamthebest_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Iamthebest_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Promotional Images Iamthebest teaser instagram.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163208956568854530 Iamthebest teaser twitter 1.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163208956568854530 Iamthebest teaser twitter 2.gif|Gameplay teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1165020893984120832 Iamthebest_promo_gameplay 1 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Iamthebest promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) Iamthebest p1 p3 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1/P3) Iamthebest p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) Iamthebest_allcoachs.png|Promotional coaches 7rings iamthebest jdnow notification.png| notification (along with 7 Rings) Jd2020 amazon promo 1.jpg|P2 in a promotional image from Amazon 1570643789140.jpg|P2 in another promotional image from Amazon Jd2020 amazon promo 3.jpg|The gameplay in a promotional image from Amazon Behind the Scenes Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft -US- 0-55 screenshot.png|Behind the Scenes Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft -US- 0-57 screenshot.png|Behind the Scenes (P1/P3) IAMTHEBEST P2 bts.JPG|Behind the Scenes (P2) Beta Elements IAmTheBestbetashieldcolor.png|Beta shield color featured in Skibidi s background Others Iamthebest thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Iamthebestalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Extreme Version) Iamthebest thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Iamthebestalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Extreme Version) Thetime ps leak.jpg|''I Am the Best'' on the PlayStation website Videos Official Music Video 2NE1 - 내가 제일 잘 나가(I AM THE BEST) M V Teasers I Am the Best - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Am the Best - Gameplay Teaser (UK) I Am the Best (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Am the Best (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Classic I Am The Best - Just Dance 2020 I Am the Best - Just Dance Now Extreme Version Just Dance 2020 - I Am The Best (Extreme) Extractions I Am the Best - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Behind The Scenes Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft US-1 MAKING OF - KPOP SONGS JUST DANCE 2020 OFFICIAL References Site Navigation tr:I Am the Best es:I Am the Best Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Cassandra Markopoulos Category:Ines Vandamme Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Extreme Songs Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now